It Felt Good
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Hermione receives a bad grade in potions. She doesn't take it very well. Can Snape manage such a crazed student? Will Harry and Ron save the poor potions professor? Crazy Mione, slight violence, mostly humor


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything or anyone from the Harry Potter series, everything and every person in this story belongs to JK Rowling. **

**haha so I got angry at some homework when I began thinking about how Hermione might react to such absurd things...this is what I came up with. poor Snape =]**

**

* * *

**

_It felt good._ Hermione smirked as she watched it burn in front of her eyes._ The stress is ebbing away, the anger and torment is leaving me._ She chuckled darkly as she watched the book burn in the Gryffindor fireplace. Harry and Ron watched, frightened by Hermione's sick excitement in watching the school book burn.

"'Mione? Are you alright?" Ron asked sheepishly. Hermione _cackled_. Ron's already white face paled as he tried to edge away from the crazed woman.

"I'm _brilliant_ Ronald. I've never felt so alive!" Hermione laughed as she rushed over to her school bag and pulled out another book. Harry tried to make her stop but she gleefully threw the book into the dancing orange and red flames with another crazed laugh.

"I don't think you should be doing that Hermione." Harry said blocking the fireplace, "What if you need one of those books? You've already destroyed two of them."

She smirked up at him and grabbed his cheeks and squished them together, "Whats the point of living if you don't let loose every once and a while!" the chosen one raised an eyebrow at her as she gently slapped his face with an exhilarated smile. She grabbed another thing from her bag, some ink, "I wonder if this will change the color of the fire!" she squealed tossing it into the flames still in the bottle.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as the glass jar exploded sending shards of hot glass around the common room. She laughed clapping her hands.

"That was better than expected!" she rummaged through her bag again trying to find something else to chuck into the fire while avoiding Harry's attempts to stop her. Then an idea popped into her head and she dropped her school bag and darted towards the boy's dormitory.

"This can't be good." Harry gulped as he ran after. Ron was at his heels when they reached the top step and the door swung open. Hermione was standing there with a devilish smirk on her face and with a wink to them she flung the invisibility cloak over her head and disappeared. "We have to find her Ron."

Harry grabbed the Marauder's map and mumbled the saying that allowed him to view the school. Harry dragged Ron back into the common room when he saw her bubble running out of the common room and into the seventh floor corridor. Ron and Harry bolted as they chased her.

She was winding down the staircase and ran toward the dungeons, slightly surprised that Harry and Ron hadn't caught up with her yet. _There._ She smiled as she opened the door to the professor's study. He looked up from his work, his greasy black hair hung in limp waves around his face. Hermione kicked the door shut and Snape jumped in his seat. He was looking around trying to find the source of the disturbance in his office.

"Snivellus!" she sneered. He jumped again as she rounded to his other side enjoying the torture. " Snivellus Snape! Snivellus Snape!" she laughed hysterically his usually cold and calculating demeanor failing him as the nightmarish nickname from his school days taunted him. He shivered and stared at the spot where Hermione decided to stand and reveal herself. "Professor Snivellus." She smirked and he paled.

"Granger? What the devil are you doing down here?" he demanded.

"What the devil are you still doing teaching? You pathetic excuse for a teacher!" she spat running her fingers through her hair causing her curls to go wild. He leaned back in his chair.

"_Excuse me?_" he growled.

"Yes excuse you! Obviously you must be under some kind of spell or under the weather." She said glaring at him he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tell me, did old Moldy Voldey tell you to flunk me? Or maybe Dumbledore? Or do you get your jolly's watching me suffer you bloody git?" he was _shocked._

"Hermione Granger!" he stood getting his senses back. "_You will not speak to me in such a manner, now what the devil is __**wrong**__ with you?"_

"You failed me you filthy old man!" she screamed. Severus had no idea that Hermione Granger would take her grades so seriously. She threw her wand on the ground and leapt at his throat causing him to fall backward in his chair as Granger straddled his chest and watched her potions teacher begin to turn blue with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron yelped as he and Harry pulled her off of the poor potions professor. Snape sucked in air greedily and laid on his chair for a moment to gather himself. When he finally righted himself and his chair he saw Harry and Ron holding onto the crazed woman with both hands.

"Perhaps you two can tell me what the devil is going on here?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"She's a bit upset by the grade she got in your class professor." Harry said softly as Hermione tried spitting at the greasy black haired man but failed as the spit dribbled down her chin, she growled softly as she tried to wipe it away without the use of her hands.

"A bit upset Potter? She's tried to kill me tonight!" Snape slammed his fists down on the desk.

"She also burned two of her school books, exploded an ink well, and stole a special cloak of mine to visit you tonight." Harry said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Her past grade was an A-, why on earth would anyone be angry about a grade like that?" Snape growled.

"My 4.0 GPA is ruined you slimy git!" she yelled.

"We don't run on a GPA set up Granger." He said sternly. She stopped trying to fight to get free.

"We don't?" she blinked. Snape shook his head. "Oh well than that's just a complete misunderstanding." Harry and Ron slowly released her and she stood there smiling innocently. "Good night Professor Snape!" she said happily as she turned on her heel and left the stunned men in the potion masters study.

"Sorry about that Professor." Ron said unsure of what to do. Severus sighed and allowed his head to slam onto the desk in front of him.

"Come on Severus, _teaching _will be _fun_!" Severus lifted his head and slammed it back on the table. Harry and Ron looked at each other before grabbing the invisibility cloak off the floor and trying to slip from the room. "Potter! Weasley!" they stopped in their tracks and turned back to the teacher.

"Y-yes sir?" they said meekly.

"Tell Granger she has a month's worth of detention along with you two." He said and the two boys began to protest when Snape glared up at them. "You two are there for _my_ protection. You honestly think I'm going to make her serve detention with me _alone?_"

"You make a good point professor. Goodnight." Harry laughed as he watched the shaken Potions teacher go back to grading his student's papers.

"I don't think I'll ever anger that crazed girl again." Severus shuddered.


End file.
